Pictures Of Us
by xXBrucasNaleyXx
Summary: AU BRUCAS Brooke Davis was your average 'it' girl at Tree Hill High. She had it all, basketball star boyfriend Nathan Scott, money, beauty, popularity, great friends. Some would say her life was perfect, hell she would say the same thing. BRUCAS NALEY
1. Brooke Davis

**A/N: So I started this story in 2007 under the penname brucas831. I only posted two chapters, so I am going to start from there. To be honest I forgot all about it until recently. So I am now going to finish it because I hate leaving things unfinished. I no longer have access to that account so I will be posting under this one. I'm not 100 percent on where I am going with the story (it has been so long) so any suggestions are appreciated. Thank you. –Amber**

**SUMMERY** AU Brooke Davis was your average 'it' girl at Tree Hill High. She had it all, basketball star boyfriend Nathan Scott, money, beauty, popularity, great friends. Some would say her life was perfect, hell she would say the same thing. But what happens when her boyfriend's half-brother Lucas, moves to town and shakes up Brooke's world?

**Brathan, eventual Brucas and Naley, Brathan friendship, Jeyton**

**In my reviews for the original story some people were concerned that Brooke and Nathan's relationship may be too good for them to fall in love with other people. But I feel like they don't need to have a bad relationship to have someone better out there for them.**

**XXXXX**

**The 'IT' Girl**

Chapter 1

"Nathan" Brooke called out walking in and out of the many bedrooms, the Scott household held. "Nate?" she called out once more, before giving up. The music pumping throughout the house was drowning out her voice anyways.

Brooke flipped on a light switch as she walked into yet another room that didn't hold Nathan. "Damnit" she muttered as she took a look around the room. She could smell fresh paint in the room; there was a bed, a couple of dressers and a basketball hoop above the door.

Brooke set her drink down as she walked around the room, that was pretty much void of any emotion. She wondered if maybe it was Nathan's old room. Just as Brooke started to open a dresser to find any sign of whose room it may be, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Whore" Slurred the red head, standing behind Brooke. "Nathans downstairs and he said" she paused, Brooke turned to look at Rachel who had her finger to her chin, as if she was trying to remember what Nathan said. "Oh he said to come get you, so that's what I'm doing." she finished; obviously pleased she managed to remember that. Rachel was one of Brooke's best friend's and that was their banter.

Brooke giggled at her friend as she picked her drink up and linked arms with Rachel. Walking down the stairs Brooke saw the usual crowd at main table. The 'it' crowd consisted of, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, also known as the 'it' couple. Brooke was the head cheerleader and Nathan was the star shooting guard for the Tree Hill Ravens. It was a match in basketball heaven. They were happy. They had been together for a little over three years and showed no sign of ending anytime soon. The whole school worshipped the ground they walked on. The guys wanted to be Nathan and the girls wanted to be Brooke. That's how it had always been and would stay that way.

Brooke smiled as she caught Peyton's eye. Peyton Sawyer was another part of the 'it' crowd. Peyton was one of her best friends; she was the opposite of Brooke. She was more withdrawn from the popularity. She was popular but she didn't float in it like Brooke did. They were different in every way you could think of, from music, to style looks and taste in guys, but somehow it worked out fine.

Sitting next to Peyton was Jake Jagielski, he was your average romantic. He was on the basketball team and was also Nathan's best friend. He was the sweetest guy you could imagine being around. He was always there for his friends and also his daughter. Yes, his daughter. He had a six month old daughter named Jenny. Her mother had died after giving birth to her. Jake took it hard but now he takes it one day at a time. Brooke smiled at him as he glanced at Peyton. Brooke knew he was crushing on Peyton, and he knew Brooke knew. But the thing he didn't know was Peyton was also crushing on him.

"There she at dawg." Brooke heard Tim Smith yell towards Nathan. Brooke chuckled at Tim he sure was a character. He was Nathan's other best friend and that made him part of the 'it' crowd. He was slow, but nobody knew if he knew that. As annoying as he was, Brooke couldn't imagine him not being around. He had really grown on her.

"Just say Brooke's here, Tim" Nathan said as he turned to look at Brooke, who was now right beside him. Brooke unlinked her arm with Rachel and leaned into Nathan kissing him lightly. Nathan grinned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. "Love you" he said as Brooke pulled back.

"Love you too" Brooke said, taking a seat next to him. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke. Drinking the rest of her drink Brooke wondered if her life could be any more perfect. She had four best friends, the envy of everybody at school and the perfect boyfriend. There was absolutely nothing she would change.

"Let's play I never" Tim yelled excitedly, walking to the fridge grabbing everybody a new beer.

"I'm in" Rachel said first, stumbling over her words.

"Me too" Jake said, still stealing glances of Peyton.

"Ah what the hell, me too" Peyton agreed.

"Were in" Nathan said causing a slight laugh from Brooke, as he answered for both of them.

"Yeah" Brooke said looking around the party. She giggled a little at the fact that every party they had it ended up with the six of them at the table ignoring everybody around them.

"Okay, I'll start. Um, I never thought of Nathan naked" Tim said causing everybody to erupt in a fit of laughter. "What?" he said innocently "I haven't" Tim added, which only caused everybody to laugh more.

"I'll drink to that." Rachel said raising her glass at the thought of Nathan naked. Brooke laughed as Peyton lifted her glass as well.

"Whore" Brooke said trying to sound serious but of course she failed miserably, laughing once again.

If only everyday was as easy as this one. Everything was perfect.

**A/N So that's the first chapter, hope you liked. Give me suggestions if you want. After I post the first two chapters I will be taking the story where you want :] I know my spelling and grammar suck, but if you feel the need to tell me go ahead lol.**


	2. You and I collide

**You and I collide**

**Chapter 2**

**2 days later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brooke's eyes slowly began to flutter open upon hearing the constant beeping of her alarm clock. "Mmmmm" she moaned softly feeling arms around her. She turned her body around so she was facing the body that took up space beside her. "Nathan" she said with a smile playing at her lips. "Wake up." Brooke broke out in a full on grin when she noticed Nathan smile. "I know you awake. You can't pretend to be sleeping" she said, nudging him slightly. "Fine be that way" she said as she started to raise his arm off of her body.

"Noohoh" Nathan groaned into the pillow. Causing Brooke to drop his arm and laugh. She loved the way he was in the morning, never wanting to get up, to just stay in bed all day. Luckily for her most mornings they could, seeing as how her parents were never home.

"Not today boyfriend, we have to get to school." she said lifting herself up, only to be pulled back onto the bed by Nathan.

"Why not, we can just go in late. We do it every morning." he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek, finally untangling his arm from around her.

"Uh yeah but in case you forgot today is the first practice of the season." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, jumping up from the bed and walking into her bathroom. Sticking her head back out the door, she was met with one very confused looking Nathan, still lying in the bed. "First Practice" she added as if that would help him to understand.

"And? What does that have to do with going in early?" he asked grabbing the pillow from Brooke's side of the bed, and putting it over his face, to block out the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains and filling Brooke's room.

"And? Hello, Whitey wants all the players and cheerleader at school on time for all practices and games." She yelled over the water which had just been turned on in the bathroom. "It's his part to keep up attendance" she laughed. Not hearing a response she walked out of the bathroom. "Nathan!" yelled to his sleeping figure.

Nathan stirred a bit before taking the pillow off of his head and looking up at Brooke. "I'm up okay?" he said in mock annoyance. He loved getting Brooke worked up, it was too easy. Nathan sat up in the bed pulling the covers off of him at the same time, revealing a very hot Scott in boxers.

Brooke smirked as Nathan made his way to her. He stretched his arms above his head, as his muscles flexed with each pull. Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as she put her arms around his neck.

Nathan leaned in kissing Brooke slowly. His tongue slowly grazed her bottom lip begging for access. Brooke opened her mouth slightly, just enough to tease him. She started backing up until they hit a wall. Brooke moaned into Nathan's mouth as a smile formed across his lips. Just as Nathan was going to deepen the kiss Brooke swiftly moved her arms from around his neck to the bathroom doorknob. Backing herself into the bathroom she shut the door, leaving Nathan with nothing other than, the taste of her on his lips and a door in front of his eyes.

"Now get ready for school, hotshot" Brooke giggled from behind the door.

"You're lucky I love you" Nathan said groaning in frustration. Honestly it was cute and a smart move on Brooke's side, so he couldn't be mad at her. In fact, the little things like that made him love her more.

"Love ya too babe" she said stepping into the shower.

_Your way to beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do you dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

Nathan's music blared out of his BMW as he pulled into the school parking lot. He looked over at Brooke who was singing along with the lyrics of Sean Kingston's Beautiful Girls. He couldn't stop the grin forming across his face.

"Hey" Brooke said playfully swatting Nathan's arm as he shut off the engine, which ultimately shut off the music "I was singing, in case you hadn't noticed" she added with a upbeat tone.

"I noticed hell I think the whole school did." He said nodding towards a freshman staring at Brooke, whose window happened to be down. Nathan laughed as he caught the look on Brooke's face when she realized he was right.

"Oh my God" Brooke exclaimed over-dramatically as she reached for the door handle. She pulled on it, opening the door. Stepping out she turned back to face the car. Brooke rubbed the bottom of her shirt making sure there were no wrinkles before leaning in to kiss Nathan.

"Bye boyfriend, see ya at lunch" she said as she leaned back out of the car. She shut the door walking in the direction of the curly blonde and fiery redhead waiting by the front entrance of the school, for her.

"Bye" he called out to her before rolling up his window and opening the door. Nathan stepped outside of his car, and much like Brooke all eyes were on him. Nathan chuckled to himself watching Brooke, Peyton and Rachel act like they haven't seen each other in weeks; when in reality they saw each other two nights ago at the party.

"Hey man" Jake said walking up to Nathan. "The girls been going crazy with you having Brooke locked in her house all weekend." Jake added patting Nathan on the back. They both walked in the same direction Brooke had just recently disappeared in.

"Yeah well what can I say?" Nathan replied just as Tim walked up from nowhere.

"Hey Nate, I think I saw your brother yesterday at" Tim started before being cut off by Nathan.

"My brother's here?" he asked confused. Last he heard his brother was in Florida, living with his mom, Karen and step-dad, Keith. "Damn" Nathan said mostly to himself, he hadn't seen Lucas in three years.

As Brooke walked u the steps of THH she immediately wrapped her arms around her two best friends. "God it's been like forever Peyt, Rach." she exclaimed happily.

Both girls laughed as they tried prying Brooke off of them. "We get it Brookie, you spent the weekend getting sexed up with your boy toy and now you're in need of girl time" Rachel said knowing this is what followed almost every weekend. Brooke would have Nathan stay over and stay in bed for two days, the finally pull herself out of bed for school on Monday. "But I was busy with.. well whatever his name was anyways to notice your absence." she half joked.

"What Rach ho means to say is, we missed you this weekend B. Davis" Peyton said sending a mock glare to Rachel, as she emphasized the word ho. "I was stuck with, Jake" Peyton added flicking her eyes over to Nathan, Jake and Tim, who were at the moment right behind them walking into the school..

All the girls let out a laugh as they stepped into the building. They watched as people cleared out of their way so they could get by. With Brooke in the middle leading they were definitely the 'it' crowd.

Almost as if on cue Nathan came up behind Brooke wrapping his arms around her, "Love ya Babe" he whispered as he laid a kiss on her cheek, leaving all the girls in the hallway, to wish it was them he did that too, and all the guys to wish it was their arms around her. Just as quick as Nathan showed up him, Jake, and Tim were gone. Brooke smiled to herself walking down the halls with her girls.

"Bye Peyt, bye whore" Brooke called over her shoulder as she walked into her first period class. Unfortunately for her none of her close friends were in that class. Bevin and Teresa from the cheer squad were but there seats were in the front, whereas Brooke's seat was in the back.

"Miss Davis, mouth." said, barely looking over her glasses as she spoke. Brooke looked over at her with an innocent smile as she walked to her seat. Sitting down Brooke pulled out a spiral notepad and a black ball point pen. She wasn't planning on taking notes' but she wanted to write something.

Letting a few seconds pass by the teacher stood up, "Okay class, we are going to start a project today," she paused letting the groans of her students pass through the room. "Now, this will count as a third of your final grade this year. So I suggest you take it seriously. Oh and you will be working with a partner."

Brooke looked at the teacher with a mixture of fear and hope. Fear, of getting stuck with a sucky partner, and hope, of getting Teresa or Bevin.

"Okay the partners are as follows, Bevin and Chase, Mouth and Skillz, Fergi and Junk" The teacher paused to shake her head at the choice names of the young men. "Teresa and Haley, Anna and Jim, Michael and Taylor and finally are new student Lucas and Brooke." she finished off with a smile.

"I will be passing out cameras, to be returned when the project is over." she said sternly making sure everyone understood. "And I want you to make a scrapbook of your partner, show them at their best and their worst, show them as you see them..."

The teacher continued on but Brooke had long passed drowned her voice out. Brooke's eyes scanned the room for this new kid, but half the kids looked new to her now that she finally took a chance to look at them.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered to her. Brooke's head snapped to the desk next to her. She was going to ask who he was but she was busy staring at him. He looked so familiar, like somebody she knew. Only she couldn't quiet place her finger on it.

"You're Brooke, right?" he asked with his voice a lot less confident then when he had earlier spoke. Brooke looked him over again, noting his ice blue eyes that seemed to stair strait into hers. She watched as the guy squinted his eyes slightly and looked deep in thought.

"What are you brooding about?" she asked finally breaking eye contact. She raised an eyebrow as he let out a small laugh. Brooke couldn't help herself but to smile also, revealing her dimples. This guy sure had a contagious smile. "What?"

"What makes you say I'm brooding?" he asked amused at the girl, who by the way had beautiful dimples, that he couldn't help but notice. Truthfully he couldn't help but notice everything about her. She was absolutely stunning and he felt lucky, yet nervous, to be her partner.

"Well, you were making that face that people tend to do when they're brooding." she said as if it was obvious. "Broody." she added causing him to laugh yet again.

"So, I'm guessing you are Brooke then, right?" he asked already knowing the answer. He had talked to a guy name Mouth for a few minutes before class, and Mouth informed him his seat was right next to the one and only Brooke Davis.

"That would be me." She said with a flirtatious smile. Leaning over the side of her desk silently, so the teacher wouldn't call them out on talking. "So where are you from?" she asked with genuine interest in Lucas.

"Florida" he answered just as the teacher walked past them leaving a camera on each of their desk. Lucas picked his up and snapped a picture of Brooke. He laughed at Brooke who looked shocked he was taking her picture. "What it's for the project?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't ready for my picture to be taken, that's probably going to come out horribly." Brooke said once again today bringing out the over-dramatic act. She shot a glare at Lucas, not really intending on it being rude before he cracked a smile. Brooke pouted as Lucas kept smiling, soon she smiled also. If she knew one thing about Lucas already, it was you can't not smile when he's smiling. "So why Tree Hill?" she asked, with the same smile on her face.

'I have family here, my brother and my dad. Me and my mom got in an argument so I moved out" he said with a shrug as if it was nothing. Brooke could have sworn she saw a flash of pain in his eyes, and figured there was probably a lot more to the story, but she didn't know him and couldn't pry into his life. So instead she just reached over and placed her hand on his arm, and mumbled a quick it'll be okay.

"So uh does your brother go to this school?" she asked retracting her arm. She couldn't deny the butterfly's she felt in her stomach as she touched him. Brooke smiled at him as he began to speak.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a slight smile, looking at Brooke he paused to take her in, she was beautiful. Lucas wanted to ask about her relationship status, but realized it may be to forward. "His name is Na..."

"Hold that thought" Brooke said as her phone vibrated in her purse. Pulling it out, **1 New Text,** flashed across the screen. Opening Brooke saw it was from Rachel, **Hey Slutty McSlut Bathroom Break ;)**, Brooke grinned knowing it was the girls' time to meet up. Brooke raised her hand, catching the teacher's eye. "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room" she said with a smile.

The teacher waved Brooke off, signaling it was okay to go. Brooke smiled again, as she gathered her stuff. "See you later, Broody" she said with a wink walking away from her desk and to the door.

"See you, Pretty Girl" Lucas said knowing she couldn't hear him. He smiled to himself as pressed a button on the camera, revealing the picture of Brooke he had taken.

**Glad you all like so far. The chapters will get longer. BRUCAS AND NALEY are definitely endgame, but it will not happen so fast. But I do have a question, how do you guys feel about cheating either on Brooke's part or Nathans? Idk how I feel about it yet. So I would love some input.**

**SPOLIERS:**

Brooke and Lucas Hang out after Practice...

Haley come's into the story...

**SORRY ABOUT ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES! BTW I HOPE YALL ARE OKAY WITH BROOKE AND NATHAN BEING IN LOVE, DONT WORRY THEY WILL FIND THEIR TRUE LOVE BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME:)**

**LOL the song in this chapter. Like I said I started this forever ago.**


	3. Butterflies

**Thank you for all who have reviewed. I don't have time to do personal responses. If I did them right now this chapter wouldn't be up for another week and I didn't want to keep anybody waiting. Some of you may notice my writing style may have changed. This would be because of the 2year gap from chapter 2 until this chapter. But I hope you like. IDK if it is a good change or bad but I noticed it as I was writing not sure if you will. Anyways, I love all my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this!**

**LUNCH**

"Lucas Eugene Scott! Why did I not know you were back in Tree Hill?" Lucas heard a girl exclaim just as he felt a soft smack across the back of his head. He chuckled to himself as he knew that voice could only belong to one person.

"Hales, God I've missed you." He said with a smile on his face as he turned around to reveal his best friend. She looked just the way he remembered. She wasn't like the other girls at Tree Hill High; she wore no make-up and was not wearing any expensive designer clothes. But she was absolutely stunning. The way her wavy dark blonde hair fell over her soft features, and the way her eyes sparkled when she talked.

"Don't call me Hales until you can answer my question. And Until then it's Haley James to you. "She said with a smirk on her face. Haley took a seat next to Lucas at the lunch table where he was eating. "I've really missed you to Luke, but we just talked last week and I knew nothing of you coming back."

"I wanted to surprise you." Lucas said as he took a bite of his so called Pizza. "Is it just me or does this taste like cardboard?" He asked pushing the pizza towards Haley's face.

"Eww get that out of my face. I will stick to the mac n cheese. It's the only edible thing on the lunch menu." She laughed pushing the pizza away.

Lucas smiled to himself as he watched Haley make the macaroni disappear from her plate. She was one of a kind and that's what he loved about her. She had been his best friend since he was in diapers. She was his next-door neighbor throughout his childhood. The hardest thing about moving to Florida with his mother at 14 years old was saying good bye to her. They talked on the phone almost every day and she would Skype him at least one a week but nothing compared to being with her again. She helped him..

"So have you seen your ass of a brother yet?" she asked rolling her eyes, as she interrupted his thoughts... Haley never liked Nathan not because he was mean to Lucas or anything but the fact he never acknowledged him, in public. Haley could remember many nights staying up late convincing Lucas people like Nathan didn't matter.

"Not yet but I'm sure now that we are living together for the first time and going to the same school we are bound to bump into each other." Lucas said. "I mean it's not really that big of a deal." He added. Lucas knew that was a lie. He and Nathan always got along, so long as none of Nathan's friends were around. Because Lucas and Haley went to a different school growing up most of Nathans friends didn't know about him having a brother. He felt like the situation was too much to explain.

"I wonder if he knows you're going to be living with him and Dan." Haley said aloud not really expecting any answers. Haley scanned the cafeteria for Nathan but didn't see him. Her eyes fell on the popular table. Of course Brooke Davis was at the center of it. Haley scoffed as she watched Brooke flipping her hair and giggling to the other airheads.

"What was that for?" Lucas asked as he followed her eyes. "Brooke?" he puzzled catching sight of what Haley had been fixated on moments before. He watched as Brooke ran her fingers through her perfectly styled hair. She was talking to a curly haired blonde and whatever the blonde said must have been funny because Lucas saw the dimples, he had been thinking about since first period, as she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Wait how do you know Brooke?" Haley questioned. She looked over at Lucas whose eyes were still lingering on the brunette. "Lucas... NO. I know that look. Lucas do you know who that is?" Haley asked worriedly. This couldn't be good. If she was right and Lucas was getting googly-eyed over Brooke Davis, Nathan would not be happy. "Lucas, listen to me."

"Huh..." Lucas asked as he turned back to face his best friend. "..Oh Haley. I was listening." He stated. "And I have no idea what look you are talking about; she is just the first person I've met since I have been back. Unless you count the hotel manager that checked me into a room last night." He joked. "She seems nice though."

"Brooke Davis is anything but nice; she is the captain of the bitch squad." Haley said bitterly. "Her and her little bitchy followers have made it their job to make everybody who isn't in the popular crowd's lives miserable." She said as she stood to go dump her lunch tray.

"Come on Hales they can't be that bad." Lucas said as he followed her to the trash bin. "And besides I am stuck with her for the year. Mrs. Clarkson assigned us to do the scrapbooking project together. "

"Great she is starting that again." Haley complained. "She did it last year and I ended up being stuck with RachHO. Brookes number one minion. She was a real B about it she just took the camera home with her and did her own pictures and suggested I do the same." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "I mean we got an A- and I didn't have to deal with her every day, so maybe it was for the best. But I have to get to class I have Ms. Clarkson now, so let's see who I end up with. Hopefully I don't end up with one of those idiots again." Haley said as she started to walk away heading to her next class.

"Hey I have basketball tryouts after school. Be there." Lucas called after her. Haley waved her hand, to him signaling she would be there. Lucas looked back into the cafeteria just in time to catch a smile from Brooke. He smiled back before heading out into the hallways.

XXX

Brooke could feel the eyes on her as she walked into the gymnasium. She smiled to herself knowing what all the guys were thinking. "Hey boys." She called out to them as she walked passed, putting a little more oomph in her step. "You might want to pick your jaws up off the floor. Someone may trip over it trying to get the ball into the basket." She joked with them.

"My little Brookie Cookie, always trying to make the boys squirm." Rachel joked as she ran up to Brooke. The two girls walked the rest of the way across the gym to meet up with the other cheerleaders. "Now listen here bitches..." Rachel called out to the squad. "With the exception of the veteran cheerleaders, meaning juniors and seniors, all of you are on trial. One mess up this season and you are out. O. U. T. out."

Brooke watched as Rachel explained the new rules for this year's cheer squad. She looked on as all the freshman and sophomore cheerleaders looked worried. She laughed to herself knowing Rachel loved all the new power that came along with her being Brookes co-captain. "I'm going to get the pompoms." She informed her other best friend Peyton, before taking off in the direction of the locker and storage rooms.

"Boo!" Nathan said as he jumped around a dark corner in between the locker rooms. Nathan laughed watching Brooke almost jump out of her skin. The laughing continued until he felt her hand connect with his chest. "What did you do that for?" he said innocently.

"That wasn't funny, Nate." Brooke said trying to look as serious as possible. "You could have given me a heart attack. And then you would spend the rest of your missing me. And we all know you would never find another girl as pretty, smart, funny, and sexy as me. So you would die a lonely old man clenching my photo. Now do you want to do that to yourself?" she joked as she wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't think so." She said in response to his silence.

"You know you really are amazing, right?" he asked in all seriousness as he looked down to catch her eyes. He smiled as she hugged him a little tighter. "I love you Brooke. But if I don't get out there Whitey is going to kill me and you will die a lonely old woman clenching my photo."

Brooke laughed as she let go of him. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she watched him jog down the dimly lit hallway leading back to the gymnasium. Now back to her original mission. Pom poms.

"Glad to see you are finally back." Peyton said when Brooke returned. "I was starting to think you got lost in there. That is until I saw Nathan come out, then it all made since. Repeat of the weekend huh." Peyton said matter of factly.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" Brooke joked. "But I will have you know the pom poms were just hidden in the back of the storage room." She smirked. "Now, bitches let get started." She said turning back to the rest of the cheerleaders. She threw a pair of pom poms to each girl. "Follow these steps."

XXX

Lucas walked out of the locker room wearing his favorite basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. He looked around for coach Whitey; he needed to thank him for letting him try-out even when they were having the first day of practice. Not being able to find him he walked over to the other basketball players. "Hey anybody seen the coach?" He asked as everybody turned around.

"Lucas, dog!" Tim exclaimed. "I told you I saw your brother last night." He excitedly said to Nathan. Obviously proud of himself for being right.

"By the bleachers." Nathan said curtly, glaring at Tim. Nathan wondered why Tim had to be so dumb at times. How could he not remember that only Jake and himself knew the relationship behind the two Scott boys.

"I'll walk you over there Luke." Jake said pulling Lucas away from the situation. "Sorry about Nathan, man." He said as they made their way across the gym. "It's good to see you. I tried to call you a few times while you were in Florida, but your mom or Keith always said you were busy." He added.

"It's nothing, I'm not a kid anymore doesn't bother me like it used to." Lucas said as he spotted the coach. "Sorry I didn't get back to you. I tried to forget Tree Hill. But thanks man." Lucas said as he bumped fist with Jake. "I'll catch you later."

"Lucas Scott." Coach Whitey called out as he saw the young blonde approach him. "I saw your tapes from your school in Florida and I must say you might give some of these boys a run for their money." Whitey stuck his hand out for Lucas to shake. "I'm Coach Whitey, but you can call me Coach. Now to be honest I don't see any reason to put you through a formal try-out, unless you want it. Your basketball tapes are all the tryout I need." He said with a boisterous laugh.

"Thanks Coach." Lucas said.

"Now how about you go over there and join your team or I will have you running laps." Whitey said shooing Lucas towards the other players.

XXX

"You're never going to guess who I got stuck with for Ms. Clarkson's class." Haley said as Lucas sat down next to her during a 10 minute practice break. Haley pushed some hair out of her face and looked up at Lucas, who was dripping with sweat. She handed him a water bottle before continuing. "Nathan." She said pausing to wait for a response from Lucas. When he made no comment she further explained "She assigned me to Peyton, the curly blonde one…" she pointed over to the cheerleaders. "…but of course Peyton and Rachel wanted to be together so I had to switch partners with Rachel. Who just so happened to be with Nathan. I'd be surprised if he even knew how to use a camera." She snorted the last part.

"That sucks Hales." Lucas said empathetically. He took a swig from the water bottle. He looked at his down at his best friend. "I'm sorry you got him. But thanks for the water it really hit the spot. This practice is kicking my ass. I'm trying to prove myself. But it seems like Nathan told the guys to play keep away with the ball. I don't want the coach to think letting me join was a bad idea."

"You will be okay Luke. Just don't give up. And I will be here cheering you on." Haley said. She looked across the gym where Nathan and his buddies were sitting. "Don't let him get to you." She added. "Figures Brooke wouldn't give the cheerleaders a break." She said snarkaly.

Lucas smiled appreciatively at Haley as he jumped up from the bleachers. "I gotta get back to practice." He said. Lucas walked back over to the other players. The ball was laying on the floor so he picked it up. He stood at the 3 point line, turned away from the basket, and threw the ball behind his head. It went right into the basket. Lucas smirked to himself as he witnessed the look of surprise on all the other players faces.

XXX

"Dammitt." Brooke muttered trying to open the doors to the gym. Brooke silently cursed herself for leaving her cell phone in the locker room. She knocked on the door hoping somebody would open up the locked doors. "Of course nobody is in the gym this late in the afternoon." She muttered to herself.

Just as Brooke turned to leave she heard the gym doors open. She spun around to reveal the broody blonde from Class. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She asked with a smile forming across her face.

"I stayed behind to practice a little more." He answered. "And what might you be doing here, looking a little less cheery than before?" he quizzed. Lucas further opened the door so Brooke could get by. He watched her as she walked through the gym doors looking a little frustrated.

"I left my cell in the locker room. I'll be right back." she promised, holding a finger up to let him know she would only be a minute. Brooke hurried to the locker room retrieving the forgotten cell phone. When she returned to the gym Lucas was back to shooting hoops. She quickly grabbed her camera from her purse and took a few snapshots of Lucas as he played. "The camera loves you, Broody!" she teased.

Lucas laughed as he dropped the ball and jogged over to meet Brooke. "Now who said you can take my picture? What are you the paparazzi." He said with a smirk. He put his hands in front of his face as if he didn't want his picture taken. "Why can't you people just leave us alone? We are just like you, only famous." He joked.

Brooke laughed as she continued to take pictures. "Come on let's take one together." She said putting her arm around him and her face pressed against his. "For the cover of our scrapbook." She added. She held the camera out in front of them as they both smiled. "Cheese!"

Brooke couldn't help but getting butterflies when his face touched hers. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it just wouldn't go away. She hadn't had this feeling since her and Nathan first met. And that couldn't be good. Brooke awkwardly released herself from the embrace. "Ugh, I should… Uhm probably go. I'm sure my friends are looking for me." She stammered.

Lucas watched as Brooke turned to leave. He wondered why she became so awkward after the picture was taken. Could it have been that she felt the same electric spark when her skin touched his? Just as Lucas opened his mouth to stop Brooke, she turned around to say something to him.

"Hey do you want to grab something to eat with me? I'm starving." She asked. "My friends will be okay for a little while." She smiled.

"Sure." He said. "Just let me change." And with that Lucas Scott was off into the locker room.

.

**A/N so there is the 3****rd**** chapter. Don't worry Brooke will not be cheating She is better than that. As far as Brooke and her academics; I didn't even realize I did that but I will definitely fit it in for Brooke to be smarter. I don't like her being dumbed down either. **

**Sorry if this chapter feels a little rushed I was trying to get Haley into the story quick, and get this story started. Some things you may need to know that I didn't include in the story:**

**Lucas and Nathan grew up in different parts of Tree Hill so they never attended the same school. That is how nobody knows about them being brothers. With the exception of Nathan's closest friends, as well as Lucas's. I will explain more of their background as the story goes.**

**Their story is basically how it was in the show. Dan got Karen pregnant, left for college, met Deb and got her pregnant. When he came back he wanted nothing to do with Karen or Lucas, but Keith stayed behind and eventually married Karen. **

**I only added the Nathan and Lucas drama because I needed some reason to make Haley not like him for the time being. And plus drama makes it more interesting **

**Any questions feel free to ask!**


End file.
